


My Blood is Radioactive

by sleepingalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Smut, I suppose, M/M, Masochism, Smut, Vampire Lance, Vampires, if blood irks u stay away lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: All he could think about was Keith’s blood.  The sound, the smell, the craving filled his senses, and it seemed like nothing could distract him.  He physically couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, dreading the thought of losing sight of his meal.  No, not his meal, his friend.Or, Lance has an alien medical condition and Keith is being weird about it.





	My Blood is Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in the voltron fandom lol i just binge watched the show recently and WOW am i invested
> 
> this is basically a self-indulgent fic w vampire!lance ok (do ppl even use that formatting anymore) 
> 
> plz enjoy
> 
> (title from Marina and the Diamonds "Radioactive")
> 
> [beautiful related art by theredpaladin101](https://theredpaladin101.tumblr.com/post/175258489638/vampirelance-x-keith-nsfw-so-this-was-inspired-by)

Lance’s life ended on some beautiful island, on a warm beach with waves crashing against the coarse pink sand. Beautiful if you looked past the violence, mind you. It was an alien planet and they were at war after all.

The sky was dark with the shadows of Galra warships, foreboding purple obstructing the pale pink sky. Pink, pink, everything on the planet was so pink. It would be a sight to see once everything was peaceful. If things could ever be peaceful. 

For now, Lance could only see the large Galra soldiers approaching him, guns pointed straight at him as he lifted shaky hands up in surrender. He was completely surrounded, and even as the self-proclaimed sharpshooter he knew his bayard couldn’t save him now. A kick to the knees sent him sprawling to the floor, scrabbling against the grainy beach for purchase. 

“He’s one of the Voltron folk,” one of them realized, eyes widening in awe. 

“Are we supposed to kill him?” another questioned. 

“Of course,” the biggest one grunted, stance widening. 

“Help!” Lance begged, not even recognizing his pathetic voice. He heard muffled noises over his headset, the voices of his paladins. He glanced around desperately, looking for something, anything to buy him time so someone could pull him out of this mess. He was such an _idiot_ , trying to find some quiet at the beach. He had just been aimlessly wandering around, thinking of Earth and having a little pity party. He didn’t expect Zarkon to find them so quickly, but he should have been prepared for battle at any moment. Yet here he was, with no Blue and no back-up. 

He saw one Galra nod at the others, and they readied their stances. “Please!” Then fire from every direction, and silence.

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

Empty. Everything felt so empty, like he was ejected straight into empty space. Floating through space, drifting through time. It felt so lovely, like being carried off into the sea. 

He opened his eyes to blurred motions, faint colors that circled and overlapped like an abstract painting. Muted sounds like he was underwater, water rushing through his ears.

Then a glass panel in front of him lowered and there was his his space squad.

He was still for a moment, trying to process the sudden change, eyeing the six others hunched together and apparently unaware of his presence. He suddenly realized where he was and took small step out of the healing pod, struck with a strong sense of déjà vu. The room smelled sweet and sharp, like salty waves caught in his senses. 

Everyone was much too focused on their conversation, Pidge animatedly spouting some nerdy things and Coran countering with his own, the others enraptured. Lance loved his loser friends. 

He slowly approached the group, remaining unnoticed until he tapped Hunk on the shoulder, who jumped approximately three feet into the air. 

“WHAT TH- what, you’re, Lance!” Hunk screamed, and Lance let out an _oof_ as he was promptly scooped up in a hug. The others jumped in as well, even Pidge and Keith giving him little pats on the back. Lance was slightly confused but was never the type to complain when getting attention and affection. 

“You guys are acting like I died or something,” he chuckled, and everyone stilled for a moment. “Uh, guys?” 

“Do you remember what happened?” Allura asked softly as Hunk let him down, and Lance gave a small shrug. 

“I guess I got hurt? Cuz I just emerged from that magical Altean healing pod,” Lance mused, trying to search his head for any memories. The last thing he could remember was being on that pink beach and then - “Oh.”

“Your heart stopped man,” Hunk whispered, eyes a little wet. “For like, a full five minutes! So much blood on that beach, Lance. We all thought you were a goner. You _were_ a goner.” Lance fish-mouthed for a second, glancing around at the others.

“Five minutes?” he asked them, reaching to feel his heartbeat. Yup, still there. “Damn Allura, your healing pods really are magical.” 

Allura shook her head solemnly. “Lance, we don’t have that sort of power. It was the Rhiz.” 

“The Wiz?” Lance asked, smile tugging at his lips, but no one laughed. Okay, fine, maybe this was a bad time. “Sorry, who are they?” 

“Another group on the planet. They don’t live among the Syphlou, those generous folk we’d been staying with.” Lance remembered their overwhelming compassion, the gifts they bestowed upon the paladins of Voltron for helping the universe time and time again. They hadn’t even helped the Syphlou yet, but vowed to do something if Zarkon were ever to attack them. 

Lance could never do anything right. He had to go and _die_. Wait.

“So what did they do? To like, fix me,” Lance asked, instinctively feeling for his heartbeat again. Still there. 

Allura gave a small smile. “They heard a paladin had been injured and arrived to the shore in moments. The Syphlou were in shock, for the Rhiz rarely mingle with other species. But they were extremely grateful for what we’d done, as it was their planet too, and offered a, erm, antidote for your situation.” Lance nodded slowly, trying to process everything. 

“As soon as they poured it down your throat you rose in seconds!” Pidge enthused, eyes gleaming. “I’ve never seen the likes of it before. There’s no way something natural could cover your body so rapidly through your esophagus, I think?”

“Maybe not something natural to Earth, my dear Pidge,” Coran interjected, “But the universe is vast and full of many wonders.” Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment, thinking of how the universe was vast and full of many wonders. 

Allura cleared her throat. “Back to your situation, there were a few side effects to the antidote. The Rhiz are a peculiar type of creature with peculiar habits, and their solution for you was something I typically wouldn’t approve of. But, I feel the benefits will outweigh the costs.”

Allura continued to talk about something something regarding the history of the Rhiz but Lance lost concentration, examining his own body instead. The solution didn’t seem so bad, he seemed just fine. Then a thought suddenly came to him.

“Were you guys able to defeat Zarkon though?” he interrupted the history lesson. “Without me?” Obviously they made it out, but he prayed that there hadn’t been any casualties. Allura leveled him with an annoyed look, which he probably deserved. 

“Yeah, yeah, we managed just fine without you,” Keith assured him, but not in a comforting way. It was more asshole-ish. Like Keith. Stupid Keith. Lance growled, ready to retort, but Shiro cut him off.

“Would have been nice to have formed Voltron, but we were able to lead Zarkon away from the Syphlou and protect the people,” Shiro informed him. He always somehow knew just what Lance wanted to hear. Such a good father. “We were thankful they left your body on the beach, it wasn’t difficult to find. Keith knew just where you were.” 

Lance eyed Keith with exaggerated suspicion. “Stalking me now, huh? Tryna learn all my secrets?” Keith scoffed, shoving Lance away. 

“Be grateful, Lance. We had to work twice as hard to make up for your absence,” he sighed, sounding more tired than asshole-ish. 

And, he had a point. He tried to stem the sudden guilt starting to pile up from how utterly useless he was. Everyone had done so much for him to make up for his stupidity. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, eyes dropping to the floor. “I shouldn’t have put myself at risk like that, it won’t happen again.” 

There was a collective silence, and then Hunk spoke up. “It’s okay Lance, we know it won’t. You do lots of stupid things but you learn from your mistakes.” How sweet. “Like, lots of stupid things. So many. I’ve lost count. Like the other day, when you were trying on those weird Altean costumes we found in that chest in a maintenance room and you got that skirt tangled up with your -”

Shiro clapped loudly. “Let’s just go get dinner, okay?” Pidge and Keith snorted audibly. 

At the thought of eating, Lance suddenly realized he was pretty hungry. Well, not really hungry, but definitely thirsty. He suddenly picked up on that sweet scent again that had been lingering around but he hadn’t paid much mind to before. Was that food? Ooh, maybe Hunk had made something special. 

“Last one to the dining table’s a rotten egg!” Lance hollered, bounding off with the glee of a head start.

Shiro still beat him somehow. Totally unfair. Totally cuz of his alien metal arm.

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

Lance scowled at the green goo that filled their bowls, experimentally sniffing it again. Definitely not Hunk’s cooking. He tried taking a bite but it tasted like absolutely nothing, not even gross anymore. Like trying to eat dust. He gagged, spitting it out.

“He can’t even eat food now, interesting,” Coran mused. 

“What is that smell?” he huffed, wandering the room and sticking his nose everywhere while the others watched curiously. Okay, it was definitely strongest at the dining table, but it most definitely was not the food. The more he picked up on it, the more urgently he wanted to find the source. It smelled so _good_. 

“Maybe we should just tell him?” Hunk asked timidly, question directed at Allura. Allura hummed, tapping her spoon against her bowl.

“If he wanted to know so badly, he shouldn’t have interrupted me earlier. I was getting to that bit.”

“So you guys know?” Lance asked frantically, coming towards their end of the table. “Tell me tell me tell me! Hunk, where is it?” he demanded, staring his best friend in the eyes with the most desperate look he could muster. Hunk was starting to crack, he could see it. 

“Well, you see, like, well, -” He paused when Lance leaned closer, eyes widening a bit in worry. There, there it was. That sharp sweetness, with a hint of Hunk’s comforting scent. He could faintly hear the rush of blood, the beat of a heart. He felt something sharp at the tip of his tongue. It smelled absolutely delici-

Hunk suddenly shoved him away, which was a first. Lance suddenly realized that he’d been leaning in way too close for comfort, trying to smell Hunk up, which was, kind of weird. 

“Sorry,” Lance whispered, a little horrified with himself, and turned to see Allura smirking at him. “What? It’s not my fault he smells like that. Why does he smell like that?”

Allura hummed thoughtfully, eyeing Lance. “Are you going to interrupt me this time?” 

“No, no, I’m so, so sorry Princess, just please tell me what in the heck is happening.” After a few beats of staring pathetically at Allura, she took pity on him. 

Allura proceeded to inform him of exactly who the Rhiz were. The Rhiz were beings who evolved in a very peculiar way that allowed for them to survive through almost any disaster. For them, food was never a problem. Famines had no effect on them and droughts were no cause for distress, because all they needed was each other. They ate each other. 

No, no, they didn’t kill their own kind. They just fed off the blood of the other Rhiz, taking a completely harmless amount every day. So maybe “they ate each other” wasn’t the right terminology, it was more like they drank each other. In this way, as long as they had others of their species with them, they were all able to survive and thrive.

How did Lance fit into any of this? Well, apparently their blood worked a bit like a disease on other creatures. If they still had fresh blood and ingested any Rhiz blood, it could give them the ability to do the same thing: Feeding off creatures of your own kind to survive. Lance was only dead for, like, five minutes apparently, so his blood was fresh enough that the Rhiz were able to bring him back to life. So here he was, alive and thirsty for human blood. In other words, he was now some weird human alien vampire. 

“Oh. My. God,” Lance breathed out once Allura had finished. He glanced around at the others, who didn’t seem as shaken by this revelation. “Did you guys know this already? That I’m, like, a vampire?”

Shiro snorted. “Of course we did, we didn’t just let them shove blood down your throat without knowing what the consequences would be.”

Lance felt something sharp on his tongue again and realized it was something sticking out of his teeth. Oh great, he grew fangs. With a little bit of effort he was able to shove them back into his gums, with a feeling like taking in a big breath. 

“We all came to the conclusion together that this was the best course of action,” Allura assured him, watching Lance closely. “Sorry that you couldn’t have a say in it, but you were on the verge of death.”

Lance was quiet for a moment, trying to think. He totally didn’t mind, and he was so grateful he’d gotten a chance to be “reborn”, even if it was...not as he previously was. There didn’t seem to be any downsides though. Unless…

“Do I glitter?” Lance asked, and Keith choked on his food. 

“What?” Allura asked, looking to an equally confused Coran for help. In fact, everyone seemed clueless except for Pidge. Uncultured swine. 

Pidge groaned, realizing she’d have to be the cultural translator. “It’s from an Earth thing,” she explained. “There’s this, uh, book series about creatures who feed on blood and their skin glitters in the Sun.” She was grimacing, looking as if she wanted to add something else but decided against it. 

“Yeah, not sure if I’d want that,” Lance explained. “I mean, I guess it’d be pretty and all, but it might not always match the look I’m going for, ya know? Glitter doesn’t match every look.” No one even blinked. Superb. “Hey, you guys could at least _pretend_ to care about what I have to say once in awhile,” he dramatically pouted.

“We already saved your life, what more do you want?” Allura sighed, but there was a smile in her voice. 

“We missed you,” Hunk said suddenly. “And I’m really scared of blood and kinda scared of vampires but it’s okay because I missed you and I trust you, Lance.” 

Lance grinned at him, heart warm with adoration. His friends were literally the best. “I missed you too, bud. But if you’re scared of blood I won’t touch you, promise. There’s plenty of humans around.” Hunk visibly sighed in relief, and Lance’s heart jumped. He had literally been willing to work past his fears for Lance, what a guy.

“You’re not touching me either,” Keith said determinedly, expression steely, and Lance held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Who said I wanted Galra blood anyways,” Lance chuckled. This guy was always trying to make power moves, geez.

“You know, it’d be interesting to see if young Lance would be able to feed off of Keith, since he’s a hybrid between human and Galra,” Coran piped up, and Pidge’s eyes widened in curiosity as well. The two glanced excitedly between Lance and Keith as if expecting them to experiment immediately. 

“I said _no_ ,” Keith snapped, and Shiro eyed him with fatherly concern. Keith stared down silently at his bowl for a few ticks before swiftly standing up and leaving. And people called Lance the melodramatic one. 

“Probably the Galra thing,” Hunk concluded, before grabbing Keith’s leftover bowl for himself.

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

The first time Lance tried to drink blood was awkward and uncomfortable. He’d tried to hold it off for as long as he could, but hours after leaving the pod his throat felt dry and there was an ache in his jaw.

“Don’t hold it off for too long,” Allura had warned, “It’s only going to make you more of a threat to your paladins.” 

So Pidge agreed to let him try feeding off of her arm.

“It’s where doctors take blood from, so it makes sense that it’s the best option,” she explained, rolling up her sleeve confidently. Lance would definitely have been more than a little freaked out if he was her. 

Fangs clicked into place when he neared the thick smell of blood.

It ended with Pidge accidentally punching him the face his first couple of tries, until Allura was able to distract her enough from the initial puncture. It tasted sweet and tangy and like nothing Lance had ever had, so good that he nearly forgot it was blood.

Until Pidge was swatting at him to _get away_ , and he pulled back to realize he’d made quite a mess. There were red stains on poor Pidge’s clothing and he could feel the blood covering his jaw. He prayed to every god out there that blood didn’t cause breakouts. 

“Oops,” he chuckled uneasily as Pidge scowled at him. 

Of course, Lance got more and more practice over time and learned to be more neat about feeding. He felt like a baby learning how to crawl at first, but now he was close to marathon running. Or something like that. 

Allura had said he only needed to feed a little once a day, no dangerous amounts of blood, and that had proven true so far. They worked it out so that he alternated between Pidge and Shiro everyday. Hunk was scared of blood, so there was no reason to bother him. Keith was still being weird and moody about the whole ordeal, always leaving the room when Lance was having dinner. He wouldn’t even stand any jokes about Lance drinking blood, getting all distant and Keithy. 

“Why’s he always get like that?” Lance finally asked Shiro one day, a little upset after a vampire pun wasn’t received well by emo boy. There hadn’t even been anyone else there to laugh and validate Lance’s humor.

“He won’t talk to me about it,” Shiro sighed, sounding a bit put-out himself. “But I think the Rhiz thing just makes him uncomfortable, and you know he’s bad at expressing himself. Don’t know why this of all things, maybe a bad experience with cannibals?” Honestly, Lance wouldn’t be surprised. He knew Keith had been through some Bad Times. 

So Lance decided he’d be the better person and respect Keith’s unease. The guy didn’t have to be such a jerk about it, but that was totally cool beans. Compromise was a necessary evil, as he’d learned with his siblings. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he’d ever have to drink Keith’s blood.

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

“We’ll be there in about three reys!” Coran stated confidently over Lance’s headset, “So just hold tight.”

Lance relayed the information to Keith, who returned with a very important question.

“How long is a rey?” Lance fish-mouthed, trying to recall if he’d ever even heard the word before. Honestly, he felt like these Alteans made up a new unit of time every day. 

“How long is a rey?” Lance repeated over his mic, but there was no answer. He shrugged at Keith, who let out an insufferable groan. “Hey man, chill out, I’m sure they’ll be here before we know it.” Keith didn’t look any chiller.

They’d been out strategizing against some of Zarkon’s minions who’d enslaved a planet to abuse their resources. The usual Galra wrongdoings. From the castle, Keith and Lance were asked to grab a pod to go to the planet and figure out the details of the situation. Lance didn’t know why _all_ of them couldn’t go, but apparently the others had more pressing matters to attend to. 

So off they went in their comfy little pod, but as they neared the atmosphere Lance had noticed the pod getting much shakier than usual. He didn’t think much of it, until there was suddenly a freaking _wormhole_ in front of them and they were being zapped to some irrelevant part of the universe.

They ended up crash landing on a random piece of rock floating through space. Rock was probably an understatement, it was a decently sized meteor that had a strong gravity and everything, almost like a mini planet. But there seemed to be no sign of life on it, aside from the two boys now stranded.

“What the hell even happened?” Lance asked, eyes closed as he tried to recall the events. Shaky pod, wormhole, rock. Yeah, that was all. 

“I think the Galra set up a defense against intruders by wormholing them away,” Keith sighed. “Who knew they could do that?”

“Hmm, can you make a wormhole?” Lance asked teasingly, edging closer to Keith, and Keith quickly swatted him away.

“No? Why would you even ask that?” 

“Cuz you’re part Galra,” Lance sing-songed, and ducked to avoid Keith’s punch. “Oh, come on, mullet boy, don’t be like that.”

“I’m not like them,” Keith muttered, looking distant and emo.

“Yes, yes, we know Keith. You’re not a bad Galra and we love you and support you.” Keith gave a small smile. “We’ll be out of here soon anyways, Allura is the queen of wormholes.”

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

Allura may have been the queen of wormholes, but apparently things weren’t so hot at her queendom at the moment. 

“They appear to have infiltrated our system, so it may be a bit more than three reys until we get there,” Coran sighed, voice shaky over the headset. 

Keith groaned, clutching his stomach dramatically. “But I’m so huunngrryyy,” he whined. It had been about half an Earth day since they crashed here, so it was definitely past dinner time As it was, there was nothing to eat on this floating rock. Their pod was a broken mess so Keith couldn’t just fly off to a more fruitful location. And Lance did not want to feed off of Keith if he could help it. A little thirst wouldn’t hurt him. 

So for now, the two of them were just sprawled on the ground and looking for pictures in the sky together. It was mostly relaxing, except for when Keith refused to see the octopus-bear that was so clearly right in front of them. The constellations here were completely foreign to them, but Lance could swear that small white splash to his far right was the Milky Way. It was comforting to imagine, at least. 

“How long is a rey anyways?” Lance tried asking Coran again, but once again there was no reply. Cursed question. 

There was suddenly a sharp squeaking noise and Lance and Keith both jumped to their feet, bayards drawn. There was silence for a couple of beats, in which they glanced at each other questioningly. Then the noise sounded again, and the two of them bounded off in the direction it came from. 

After a little bit of chasing the sounds, they finally approached a cave. The noise echoed from within, sounding as if a rubber duck was haunting the place. 

“Think it’s dangerous?” Lance asked nervously, and Keith immediately charged into the dark. “That wasn’t a challenge! Just a legitimate question!” Lance yelled, running to keep up. 

After a moment he heard a sharp _oof_ , and then he made his own noise as he slammed straight into Keith, who had slammed straight into a wall. Small cave. 

They heard the squeaky noise again and both turned to see a little set of glowing eyes at about knee-length. Bright and yellow and menacing. Lance felt a chill, imagining sharp claws and poisoned fangs, and nearly cried in relief when Keith flipped on a flashlight. 

It was so damn cute! Little eyes, little chubby cheeks, tiny paws, fluffy white coat, and - 

And then Keith slit it’s throat. 

“Dude! What the HELL!!!” Lance screamed, ready to shoot Keith in the face. What kind of monster could murder such an innocent creature with no hesitation? He mentally took back every nice thing he’d ever said to Keith. 

“Lance, we need food,” Keith reminded him. 

“ _You_ need food,” Lance reminded him back. “Lance needs blood. But he won’t be getting any until he gets back to the castle.” Okay, he definitely didn’t mean for that to come off so bitterly. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous that Keith now had something to satisfy his hunger. 

Keith was quiet for a moment, and Lance absolutely regretted his words. Even if Keith was a shameless murderer. “Sorry, but... I just don’t think it’s a good idea to drink my blood,” Keith said quietly, eyes looking anywhere but at Lance. That was more explanation that he’d ever given. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Lance said quickly, “We’ll get back soon. Now let’s go serve you up some fluffy innocent angel meat.” Keith scowled, scooping up the little corpse. 

“Maybe you could try having some? His blood, maybe?” Keith asked hopefully, but Lance immediately shook his head.

“We once experimented with alien meat on another planet, remember?” Keith shook his head. Oh right, he never stuck around when Lance was feeding. “Well, I tried it’s blood and ended up throwing up for hours. Think it gave me food poisoning or something,” Lance explained. Evolutionary-wise, it seemed very inconvenient that the Rhiz could eat literally nothing but the blood of their own kind. But then again, he doubted any others with their condition were out leading battles against powerful space aliens and risked separation from the pack on the daily. 

Keith grimaced, looking apologetic. He didn’t offer any alternative sources of blood, but that was totally fine. Lance just told himself that he’d be back in the castle before he knew it, ignoring his protesting stomach. 

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

All he could think about was Keith’s blood. 

The sound, the smell, the craving filled his senses, and it seemed like nothing could distract him. He physically couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, dreading the thought of losing sight of his meal. No, not his meal, his friend. 

Four days. It had been four entire days and there _still_ was no sign of the castle. Allura kept apologizing profusely over the headset, explaining the specifics of this and that, but Lance felt too weak to even process it. Keith had found more of those little fluffballs to eat, cooking them in a little fire they’d constructed in the cave, so he was perfectly fine. He’d even rationed out his water well, bottle still nearly halfway full. He was looking more nervous by the minute though, glancing between Lance and his watch and Lance again, subconsciously shifting a bit further away. 

“You don’t look so hot,” Keith finally said, laughing shakily. 

“Wonder why,” Lance snapped, and Keith’s face immediately went taut. He really wanted to respect Keith’s comfort and all that, but this was getting to be too much. How much longer until he starved to death? Was Keith really that selfish? 

Swallowing made every inch of his parched throat burn. If he opened his mouth he could almost taste the blood, so close yet so far. He bit down on his lip, tasting his own blood when his fangs tore through. The fangs had set into place a couple hours ago and refused to go away, the sharp poke of them constantly reminding him of how good it felt to feed. You never appreciated what you had until it was gone. 

They sat at opposite sides of the cave, near enough to the entrance that light flooded in. There was more silence, so much silence. Lance didn’t have anything to say, and Keith looked much too anxious to get a word out. 

Until, “Does it hurt?”

Lance scoffed. “I haven’t eaten in days, of course it hurts,” he nearly growled, and Keith visibly swallowed.

“No, no, uh. When you feed. Off people. Does it hurt them?” Lance suddenly realized what he was asking, and he resisted the urge to rush to Keith’s side and dig his fangs right in. He was fairly certain Keith would stab him on the spot. 

“No. Yes. A little at first, but it won’t hurt that much,” Lance explained, heart erratic. This boy better be planning to do what Lance thought he was. 

Keith hesitantly rolled up his sleeve, revealing smooth pale skin, and Lance felt like he could cry. Keith watched him carefully, nodding slowly at him in confirmation, and Lance was at his side in a second. As he expected, Keith’s other arm instinctively reached for his blade.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, holding Keith’s arm to his face. Right below the crook of his elbow the veins were visible, pulsing lightly like the wings of a hummingbird. Keith nodded uneasily, and Lance glanced up to see him staring down at Lance with wide eyes. “Keith? It’s not gonna hurt bad, I promise.” Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, head tipping back against the wall of the cave. 

“Just do it,” he said quietly, so Lance did.

The press of fangs into flesh was heavenly. Keith was so warm, blood immediately pouring into Lance’s dry mouth. He heard Keith let out a small gasp from the intrusion, but he thankfully didn’t stab Lance. 

The pulse in his mouth was like ambrosia, he felt like he could never be satisfied. He didn’t know how long he was going for until he heard a faint whine that jerked him back to his senses. He immediately pulled away, realizing how pale Keith’s arm appeared, how cold it felt, how weak the pulse was. 

“Keith?” he asked, suddenly panicked. Keith’s eyes opened, head tilting lazily to find Lance. His pupils were blown, face more relaxed than Lance had ever seen it.

“Are you done?” Keith asked softly, apparently unbothered by his drained arm. Alright, it wasn’t _drained_ , but Lance was fairly certain he’d taken a decent amount of blood. 

He was definitely still very thirsty. The thick smell in the air was almost palatable, and Lance wanted to dig right back in. But Keith’s arm looked too dangerously weak, and his behavior was a little off. Maybe he’d taken so much that he broke Keith. Was that possible?

“Are you alright, man?” Lance asked, wiping the blood off his mouth offhandedly. Keith’s eyes followed the motion, and he heard him take a sharp breath.

“Yeah,” Keith answered quickly. “Please, just, you can take more.” Lance glanced around before eyeing Keith warily.

“Dude, your arm is a goner. I don’t wanna hurt you,” he said delicately, trying to convince himself of the same thing. He could survive off the blood he had for now, right? Just wait a couple hours for Keith to rejuvenate and then he could have a little more.

Keith slowly lifted his other arm to pull off his jacket, before pulling down the collar of his black shirt suggestively. Lance stared at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, fangs aching for contact. He’d never drank from anywhere other than someone’s arm, but blood was blood. And if Keith was so insistent that he have more, who was he to refuse?

He immediately climbed into Keith’s lap, eyes raking over pale skin and sharp collarbones and tinged cheeks. He opened his mouth to confirm that he had Keith’s consent, but then a hand was grabbing at his hair and shoving him into his warm neck. 

He instinctively dug his fangs in and Keith let out a high moan, shifting underneath him. The taste was even stronger here, heady and dizzying. He felt like he could drown in it, senses overloaded. It was different from Shiro’s and Pidge’s blood, tinged with Keith’s unique scent. Lance never paid mind to his scent before but now it was all he could think about, addictive and potent. 

Keith made another noise, soft and needy, grip tightening in Lance’s hair and hips rutting up against Lance’s. And Lance suddenly felt something. 

He pulled off Keith’s neck, craning his neck to look between them. 

“Dude,” he whispered, and Keith immediately stopped writhing beneath him. Lance glanced up to see his face beet red, eyes still dilated. Good to know he still had enough blood left to blush.

“Sorry,” Keith whispered back, hands dropping to his sides, eyes looking anywhere but at Lance. He discreetly tried to cover up his hard-on with his hand, but Lance swatted it away.

“Dude, I _know_ it’s there, you were just grinding against me,” Lance snorted, dropping his forehead onto Keith’s shoulder. He was still thirsty, yeah, but also very confused and a little turned on.

Keith didn’t say anything, uncharacteristically quiet when he’d normally fight for his pride. All he could hear were Keith’s ragged breaths and the flutter of his heart, working hard to make up for lost blood.

Lance curiously reached down to poke at the protruding material of Keith’s jeans and Keith’s hips stuttered in reply. He carefully traced a finger across the length, waiting for Keith to say something, but he only felt his shallow breaths against his ear.

“Alright, tell ya what,” Lance started. “If you tell me why you have a raging boner, I’ll drink more of your blood.” That ought to work since Keith seemed to suddenly love having his blood taken, right? Keith was still quiet, so Lance went for a different angle. “Fine, if you explain, then I’ll get you off.”

Keith let out a low groan, head thudding against the wall. “You’re so nosy,” he sighed. Lance felt that he had a right to be curious, what with the way Keith was behaving. 

“Well?” Lance prompted. Keith remained obstinately silent, so Lance started to pull off his lap. 

“Wait! Okay, fine fine fine,” Keith said desperately, arm tugging Lance back into place. “Just...promise you won’t laugh?”

Lance nodded, eyeing the wound he’d left on Keith’s shoulder. It was turning a purplish blue around the puncture marks, bruised from how harshly Lance had been sucking. It stood out so vividly against Keith’s pale skin.

“Alright,” Keith took in a shaky breath, nearly sounding on the verge of tears. Lance felt a little bad for him, and was also a tiny bit impatient, so he wrapped a hand around his cock through the material. Keith gasped in surprise, head dropping forward. His hips ground up again, searching for friction from Lance’s hand.

“Tell me,” Lance demanded, letting go of Keith, and he nearly whimpered in response. 

“Yeah, I’m,” Keith breathed, trembling slightly, and wow, Lance felt so damn powerful. “Okay, I. I’ve always kinda had a thing. Like, _Twilight_? Vampires. _The Vampire Diaries_. I don’t know. Just an obsession with vampires when I was a preteen, you know? And it’s grown into this fantasy of mine, like, a sexual thing.” Holy shit. “It’s weird as hell, I know, it’s just. I don’t know, Lance, I can’t help it.” Holy shit. 

“Holy shit,” Lance whispered, and Keith glanced up to judge his reaction. “That’s like, kinda hot. Your kink is literally me.” Keith scoffed, looking relieved, and playfully nudged at Lance’s shoulder.

“Don’t let it get to your head, vampire boy,” he smirked. “Now, uh, weren’t you going to, uh.” He meaningfully rutted his hips again, searching Lance’s eyes. 

Lance, never one to disappoint, immediately shoved his hand into Keith’s pants. Keith moaned loudly, head tilting back to leave his neck on full display. Keith’s fringe fell over his eyes as Lance’s hand worked over his cock, so wet with precum, and he almost wished he could see the flutter of Keith’s eyelashes. But the veil of dark hair against his face pronounced his cheekbones so well. There was no winning.

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts when Keith started tugging at his hair again, pulling him towards his neck. “Thirsty,” Lance commented, before stifling a giggle at his own pun. Keith growled impatiently, tugging harder. Lance finally complied, digging his teeth into a new spot on Keith’s blank skin. 

Up close like this, he almost felt like he was a part of Keith. The pulse of blood in his mouth matched the rhythm of his hand, every quiver rippling through Lance as well. He felt the soft noises, tasted the heady arousal, heard the heat emanating off of him. He drowned in sensations, perfectly content to get lost in Keith.

He worked his hand over the head of Keith’s cock, feeling it twitch. He pulled off to catch Keith’s expression, licking warmth off his lips.

Keith’s hooded eyes caught his, cheeks so flushed, and then he was choking on air and twitching in Lance’s hand as he came. Lance worked him through it, only stopping when Keith made a low whine and swatted weakly at him. 

He clamored off Keith’s lap, collapsing against the wall next to him. Well, that certainly wasn’t something he’d ever expected to happen. 

He wiped his sticky hand off against his pants, noticing his own hard-on. Keith noticed too, eyeing him curiously. 

“I should return the favor, right?” Keith asked, nerves barely hidden. He was so damn adorable.

“No, no, you don’t have to,” Lance said quickly, folding a leg up uncomfortably to hide himself. 

Keith hummed thoughtfully, eyes glued to Lance’s lower half. “You suck me, so I suck you,” he reasoned, and Lance laughed in surprise. 

“Keith! My dude! That was a good pun right there, bring it here.” He held up a hand for a fist bump, but Keith just stared at it blankly. Lance prayed it was just because he was orgasmed out and not because of his inability to successfully partake in human interactions. 

“Thanks,” Keith smiled, looking genuinely appreciative, and Lance’s dick twitched. Shit, maybe he had a validation kink. Or maybe just a cute boy kink. A cute boys who have a vampire kink kink. “Wait, are you still, uh, thirsty?”

Oh right, that’s how this all began. He didn’t feel the pressing urge to feed anymore, mostly satisfied, and he was fairly sure he’d taken a decent amount of Keith’s blood. He licked the remnants off his fangs, shaking his head and trying not to associate the taste with the hot situation that had just unfolded. It was, needless to say, extremely difficult. He needed some privacy and some tissues.

But then Keith was crawling into Lance’s personal bubble, shoving his knees apart and looking determined. Lance was definitely not going to stop him. In fact, Lance helped him into his lap, their positions now reversed. His hands slowly traced up Lance’s arms, coming to rest on his shoulders, hips heavy in his lap. Lance worried for a moment that he’d taken more blood than he should have, judging by his sluggish movements. 

Keith stilled in Lance’s lap for a moment, looking pensive, eyes scanning Lance’s face. They lingered on his open mouth, fangs still poking out, and then closed tightly.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked all in one breath, before popping an eye open to judge Lance’s reaction. Lance couldn’t help giggling, bringing a hand up to run through Keith’s hair. 

“Of course you can kiss me dude, we’ve already done things far beyond the scope of an innocent -” Keith cut him off with his lips, insistent and pressing. He whimpered into Lance’s mouth when fangs nipped his lips, but if anything he only kissed him even harder. Lance felt a little dizzy from the intensity of it all, between the heady smell of blood and the warm boy shoving his way into his mouth. 

Keith purposefully gyrated his hips downwards, making Lance moan out. He continued to kiss the life out of Lance, hands roaming all over his body. They made their way beneath his shirt, warm fingers tracing out the lines of his chest. Lance groaned, pulling his mouth off to breathe, feeling so hot all over.

He stripped off his own jacket, tossing it next to Keith’s, and unbuttoned his jeans to let his little friend breathe as well. Keith stared down at him shamelessly, and Lance wasn’t feeling so powerful anymore.

He leaned forward to nip at Keith’s neck, not taking any blood, just letting his lips roam. Keith shuddered on top of him, moaning low. His hands ran up and down Lance’s back, scratching when he sucked particularly roughly. 

Keith eventually started grinding down into Lance’s lap again, sending fire up his spine, and he pulled off his neck to angle himself better. 

He came just like that, hips dancing against Keith’s growing bulge, letting out a high noise and coming into his pants. Oops.

Keith scowled, still shifting restlessly against Lance. “Thought I was gonna suck you,” he pouted, and Lance’s heart felt so warm with adoration.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have done that thing with your hips,” he retorted, “I _had_ to come!”

Keith continued to pout, and Lance experimentally ground his hips upwards. Keith was definitely hard again. He whined in the back of his throat, head tilting back, and Lance had to bite back a laugh.

“Shit,” he whispered, and Keith made a confused noise in reply. There were bruises like galaxies painted over his skin. “Your neck is covered in hickeys, bro,” he explained, fingers gently tracing over them. “The others are totally gonna notice.”

Keith growled, shoving Lance’s fingers away. “I didn’t ask you to make them,” he huffed, face tinted red.

“You didn’t ask me to not.” Damn, Lance was the king of comebacks. 

Keith sighed defeatedly, burying his face into Lance’s neck. He stayed there a moment, breaths warm and quiet, and Lance hummed in content. Keith suddenly took in a sharp breath and pulled away.

“Get me off again,” he demanded, grabbing Lance’s hand and placing it over his bulge.

“Dios mío,” Lance snorted, “You’re so blunt.”

Keith faltered in his movements, looking unsure again. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“No no no, it’s okay, it’s hot,” Lance insisted, before lifting Keith off his lap and onto the floor. Keith looked utterly confused until Lance crawled down between his legs, face near his crotch.

“Shit,” Keith whispered, and Lance grinned up at him.

“Yeah, man, I’m gonna get you off again so good, gonna make all your vampire dreams come true with my amazing -”

“Stop talking and do something,” Keith growled, already pulling off his jeans. Lance curiously eyed the fanny pack that got tossed aside with them. What did Keith keep in there? Snacks?

He considered asking him, but he was fairly certain Keith would murder him if he didn’t get on with things. He eyed Keith’s black briefs, the shape of his cock clear as day through the material. How on Earth did he manage to get hard again so quickly? 

He carefully placed his mouth over the protruding material, holding down Keith’s hips firmly. He let his breaths fall over him and Keith whimpered, thighs trembling. Lance eyed the unmarked flesh there thoughtfully.

He moved his mouth down to Keith’s thighs, shoving his legs apart. He moved his mouth over them, fangs brushing his pale inner thighs. Keith audibly held his breath in anticipation.

“Do you want it?” Lance asked playfully, and he could almost feel Keith’s scowl from here. “Want me to bite you again? Right here? Right below your penis?”

“Don’t use the word penis,” Keith muttered, “It’s not sexy.” 

“So you don’t want it?” 

Keith huffed. “Yes, Lance, I do.”

“What do we say?”

Keith huffed more dramatically. “Lance, _please_ bite me right there and let me get off to my vampire fantasies.” Lance hummed contemplatively.

“I don’t know, didn’t really sound sincere to me,” he mused. 

“Lance, I swear to - _oh_ ,” Keith gasped as Lance dug his fangs in, shiver running through him. He moaned at the warmth flooding his mouth, addictive even when he wasn’t necessarily thirsty. It was thicker down here, muskier. Lance loved it.

He pulled off to judge Keith’s reaction, biting back a grin when he saw how wrecked he already looked. His hands gripping his own shirt desperately, eyes staring off dazedly, mouth hanging open. Lance experimentally brushed his fingers over the fresh wound, watching Keith wince, then dug his nails in. 

Keith’s body twisted as he screamed out in pain, cock jumping. Lance immediately pulled his hand away, leaving Keith whimpering quietly. 

“Sorry sorry, did it hurt?” Lance asked, not realizing his reaction would be so violent. He felt a tiny bit bad.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded slowly, then quickly added, “But good. Good hurt. You know?” Lance did not relate, but wasn’t surprised in the slightest by his reply. He brushed his fingers over the mess of blood again, watching Keith shudder.

He slowly pulled down Keith’s briefs, helping guide them off, before settling between his legs again. He rubbed a finger over the head, other hand digging into his thigh again. Keith’s hips stuttered as he bit back a noise, lip caught between his teeth. 

Lance made sure to push his fangs back to his gums before taking Keith into his mouth, tongue exploring his head. Keith whined breathily, trying to shove up into Lance’s mouth, but Lance held his hips down firmly. 

Lance worked down further until he fit as much as he could, one hand working over the rest. Keith groaned, scratching at his own thighs. 

It was only a couple minutes before Keith was shoving at his head. “‘m close,” he breathed out, and Lance pulled his mouth off to see him. Keith stared down at him, at the saliva and blood staining his cock and red painting his upper thighs. Lance jacked him off with one hand, other hand lazily rubbing through the mess. 

Keith made a noise like he was choking and came for the second time into Lance’s hand.

He immediately collapsed against the floor, head finding Lance’s jacket as a pillow. Lance eyed the mess he’d made, looking around for something to clean up. There was no way he was gonna let Keith fall asleep with blood caked on his dick. 

He ended up pulling off his shirt and moistening it with a little of Keith’s water. He cleaned up what he could, gingerly dabbing at the cuts and bruises. Keith murmured something incoherent before drifting off into light snores. Absolutely useless. Absolutely adorable.

Well, this explained why Keith had always been super weird about Lance’s Rhiz thing. It wasn’t cannibals after all, just a slight (big) thing for vampirism. It would have been pretty awkward if Lance tried to feed off of him on a normal day and Keith came in his pants. 

Lance sighed to himself, looking forward to how embarrassed Keith was going to be when he woke up and remembered what had happened. Not that Lance felt it was something to be embarrassed about, it was so _hot_ , but he knew full well that Keith would flip shit. 

For now, he pulled up Keith’s jacket as a pillow and curled up next to him, exhaustion hitting him. Nothing like a nice nap after a big meal and a good orgasm. Lance was living the dream.

He fell asleep to the sound of Keith’s breaths, as soothing as waves crashing to shore.

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

Keith absolutely flipped shit. But once they were rescued shortly thereafter, a certain someone asked Lance to feed solely off of him each day. And that certain someone genuinely enjoyed being fed off of, so Lance couldn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost included a thing w keith getting off to calling lance "edward" but decided that was Crossing The Line
> 
> thx for putting up w this
> 
> leave a comment? good or bad?? something anything give me validation
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr <3](http://k3ef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
